dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Vael
} |name = Sebastian Vael |image = ‎Seb01.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Prince of Starkhaven |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Royal Archer |voice = Alec Newman Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. |location = Free Marches |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince }} Sebastian Vael, an archer of noble birth, is a potential companion in Dragon Age II available through the The Exiled Prince DLC which is included with the Signature Edition. Only a female Hawke can pursue a romance with him.http://oi56.tinypic.com/1ymjja.jpg Background The Vaels believed that their youngest son, Sebastian, was a disgrace to the family name, and would be a weight around his brothers' necks. They forced him into the Chantry, exiling him from their principality of Starkhaven.Gaider, David.http://dragonage.bioware.com/da2/addon/exiled_prince/Bioware, Dragon Age 2 Sebastian Vael; Short Story. Retrieved: 03-02-2011 While he was not without faith, Sebastian did not wish to give up his life in service to Andraste so early in his existence, and with the aid of the compassionate Grand Cleric Elthina, escaped. Elthina helped him to regain his faith however, and after reflection, Sebastian returned to the Chantry, this time willingly, and through the front door. Now, Sebastian is forced to re-enter the viper's nest of princely politics when his family is brutally murdered, leaving him as the sole surviving heir."Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-09. Involvement Banding together with Sebastian and his unshakable loyalty and excellent aim, players will choose to either avenge Sebastian's murdered family to reclaim his title or direct his holy vengeance on their enemies in Kirkwall. Romance Even though a romance can be made with Sebastian, he will never actually sleep with Hawke due to his vow of chastity. The following quests have flirtation dialog options with Sebastian Act 2: Repentance }} Friendship Friendship with Sebastian can generally be earned by being helpful to those in need. Below are some specific ways to earn Sebastian's friendship. Dissent: Refuse to help Anders Dissent: There is another path with this quest that can net you a total of . Remove Sebastian from the party before accepting the quest to avoid Rivalry points. If you save Ella from Anders, you will get . When you leave the tunnels and see Ella again, choose the aggressive option "Just what it looked like," for , and then tell her to return to the circle for . Fool's Gold: Tell Emrys that you will save Merin: Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell he should fight you instead of the Qunari Offered and Lost: Tell the Viscount not to hide what happened: Repentance: Cut the conversation with Allure short with "Die Fiend" on either of the two conversation wheels: Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "That's a good point" Repentance: When speaking to Flora, choose "You were all victims.": Questioning Beliefs - Sebastian: When speaking to Sebastian, the first and second set of choices all take you the same place. In the third set, choosing the chantry gives . Act 3 Faith: When accepting the quest you can earn up to . When asked to meet with Nightengale, reply "Of course" for . Then choose "We'll go right now." for an additional . Faith: Tell Sister Nightingale that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems. Faith: In the final conversation when the Grand Cleric refuses to leave, reply "Please Reconsider" for or "That's Morbid" for . Haunted: After the battle, give the idol piece to Sandal to craft a rune with for . }} Rivalry Rivalry with Sebastian can generally be earned by siding against the Chantry or by making aggressive, disagreeable or otherwise "dishonorable" choices. Below are some specific ways to earn Sebastian's rivalry. Family Matter: Have Varric kill Bartrand Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm Night Terrors: Tell Marethari that you will not kill Feynriel Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell to kill the Qunari Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "Don't listen to her" Repentance: When speaking to Flora, choose "Don't try to wiggle out of this" Questioning Beliefs - Sebastian: When speaking to Sebastian, the first and second set of choices all take you the same place. In the third set, if you choose Starkhaven you will give , (If you maxed friendship, he will not gain rival approval) Starkhaven Longbow: Respond "Use it to avenge them." Blackpowder Courtesy: Killing the dwarf Javaris after rescuing him from the mercenaries Directly after Repentance: When talking to Grand Cleric Elthina, choose "You're useless" Note: There is a bug that allows you to repeat this action infinite times to max out your rivalry with Sebastian. Act 3 Faith: In the final conversation when the Grand Cleric refuses to leave, reply "Fine, your choice" }} Armor In Dragon Age II you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Sebastian's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in that game. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. His armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Sebastian's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2 Olaf's Armor Hightown: Reinforced Bracers. (+77 Attack) *Act 2 Gallows Armor Shop: Enhanced Articulation. (Extra Rune Slot) *Act 2 Harimann Estate during Repentance quest Hightown: Mail Undertunic. (+2% Critical Chance) *Act 3 Hightown: During the Best Served Cold Quest, on the Templar Lieutenant: Protection of the Faith (Extra Rune Slot) Bug: For some reason, Sebastian's armor may fail to show up on his equipment screen. His upgrades will also not show, and when the upgrades are found/purchased there will be no "level up" animation/sound indicating that the upgrade was equipped. It's as if Sebastian is simply not wearing armor. It's unknown what causes this, or if the equipped upgrades still give bonuses. (Observed on the 360, Act 2, with Reinforced Bracers, Enhanced Articulation, and Mail Undertunic) Bugs When the DLC pack, The Exiled Prince is installed during Act 2, a bug occurs. When you visit outside Chantry at daytime, you'll see the cutscene, but you won't be able to interact with the Chantry board. When this happens, it should be solved by visiting the Act 1 Hightown via debug console. Refer to Quest/Companion Fixes&Workarounds for more details on how to fix this problem. A bug can occur where Sebastian's loyalty bonus will apply as a negative value to Hawke even though he is not in the party. The normal bonus is 5% damage resistance, therefore during the bug it applies as -5% damage resistance. This bug stacks upon each reload of the game with Sebastian in the party adding -5% each time. There was a bug with the DLC in the day one Xbox 360 release resulting in Achievements not unlocking despite meeting the requirements. Bioware has since patched the DLC, and suggests you delete the existing content and re-download as a workaround. You will need to re-complete all the quests/actions for these achievements to unlock. No fix has been offered for users who should already have the achievements. See: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/301/index/6708411 Quotes * (To Grand Cleric Elthina) "It is my right, my duty, to show these assassins there's nowhere in the Free Marches to hide." *(After Grand Cleric Elthina said, "This is murder!") "No, what happened to my family was murder." *"Princes aren't meant for chastity." *"The Maker is king in the heavens, but it is the kings of Thedas who must recreate his worldly glory." Dialogue Trivia * Sebastian was written by Jennifer Hepler.Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * Sebastian "Seb" Hanlon, a part of the BioWare team, was at a time assigned to do most of the bug fixing and such for the character. The main reason for this was because of their similar name and it did not please him. The shared name also caused some confusion for Hanlon as every time someone mentioned the character, Hanlon thought they were directing their comments toward him.Hanlon, Sebastian. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * His first name derives from Sebastos, meaning "venerable" and "revered" in Greek. * Alec Newman, who voices Sebastian, is primarily known for his role as another exiled prince - Paul Atreides from Frank Herbert's Dune series. * If one is to calculate Sebastian's age from what info he tells about himself, Sebastian says he was thirteen when his grandfather made a promise to give him the Starkhaven Longbow, and he was given to the Chantry some time after this. In Act 3, he states that he hasn't been to Starkhaven in fifteen years. That puts Sebastian's age at at least twenty-eight. * Vael may be named after Saint Sebastian, a 3rd-century Roman soldier martyred by arrows after it was discovered he was a Christian. Gallery Screenshot-58-sebastian arcane horror-p.jpg|Battling an Arcane Horror Screenshot-59-sebastian dragon-p.jpg|Fighting a mighty High Dragon Screenshot-63-sebastian spider-p.jpg|Sebastian shooting at a Giant Spider Sebastian.png|First encounter with Sebastian in the Chantry Courtyard References External links * Official character description and short Story by Jennifer Hepler Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Free Marchers Category:Chantry members Category:Royalty